harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Muggle-born
Muggle-born means witches and wizards who were born to a Muggle family who were descended from a Squib in a wizarding family, and the dormant wizarding gene in their bloodline awakened. Muggle-borns faced prejudice in the wizarding world because those of half-blood and pure-blood status thought they were superior. There were those who even thought that Muggle-borns do not deserve to learn magic because they are not magic enough, including the Death Eaters. About Muggle-borns were born to a Muggle family and when they grow up, they develop magical skills. They were descended from a Squib in a wizarding family and that branch of the family inherit the dormant magic gene until it surfaces again generations laters. That branch eventually forgets about the wizarding world.Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling At the age of eleven, they find out about the wizarding world and will be invited to learn magic and be educated at a wizarding school. But because they were not from a wizarding family caused certain people in the wizarding world to think they were unworthy of learning and being part of the wizarding world. Even those who were not prejudice per-se, favour those of "higher" blood, and thought they were supposed to do better than Muggle-borns because they had to learn double. An insult towards Muggle-borns was "Mudblood". It's very rare that the dormant gene surfaces again in siblings rather than single person. Colin and Dennis Creevey both had the wizarding gene and became wizards, attending the same school two years apart. However, in the case of Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter, it just surfaced in Lily and Petunia was a Muggle, a fact that was painful for Petunia. History In the late 10th century, Salazar Slytherin was an early known proponent of the idea that Muggle-borns were unworthy of learning magic and proposed that Hogwarts School should not teach them. He wanted to adopt the same admittance protocol of Durmstrang Institute but the co-founders would not accept it, and he left following an argument with Godric Gryffindor. However when Slytherin left the school, he had created and hidden the Chamber of Secrets in the school for an Heir of Slytherin to one day open, and unleash a Basilisk which would purge the school of Muggle-borns. It was first opened in 1942 by Tom Riddle and one Muggle-born, Myrtle Warren was killed. It was opened again in 1992, and many were Petrified but Harry Potter eventually killed the creature. Tom Riddle, later Voldemort, founded the Death Eaters and by 1979, he had begun the First Wizarding War in the hope of creating a world that eliminated Muggle-borns from the wizarding world, and dominated and controlled both the wizarding and non-wizarding world. He was opposed by the Order of the Phoenix, which included Muggle-born witches and wizards. In the summer of 1997, the Death Eaters took over the Ministry of Magic during the Second Wizarding War. Every Muggle-born had to sign up for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. The Death Eaters created propaganda that stated that the Department of Mysteries found out that Muggle-born witches and wizards actually committed theft and took their magic from true witches and wizards. Muggle-borns had to prove they had at least one close family member who was a wizard or they would be punished for theft and sentenced to Azkaban. Those who fought that sentence were given the Dementor's Kiss. The Death Eaters expected every wizard to tell them if they knew any Muggle-borns in hiding and if they kept the truth from them, they would be imprisoned too. There were several Muggle-borns who avoided signing up. Dirk Cresswell forged the Cresswell family tree and Ted Tonks went on the run. Dirk and many Muggle-borns were eventually found and murdered by Snatchers. Many Muggle-borns would not go back to school that year because that was taken by Death Eaters too, and those who went back were bullied. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were defeated on 2 May 1998 and Muggle-born Hermione Granger eliminated pro pure-blood laws when she became part of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement. Known Muggle-borns Notes and sources Category:Blood status